battel of the bands part 2 of 5
by Gordon freemen
Summary: well heres part 2 of 5 hope you enjoy it plz leave a coment or pm me on yahoo


LAST TIME ON BATEL OF THE BANDS!!!

BETTY AND THE GANG GOT THERE WISH OF PLAYING IN THE 2007 BATTEL OF THE BANDS BUT THEY HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO THEY HAVE TO BATTEL ONE OF THE WORLD'S BEST HEAVY METEAL BANDS IN THE USA DEATHKLOK AND 2 OTHERS THAT ARE FROM CANDA AND BACK IN SPACE IN THE DISTENT PLANET MARS MAXIMUS IS GETTING READY TO TURN HUMAN AND GO TO EARTH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT NOW WE COUNTIUE OUR STORY IN MARS

MAXIMUS: This is a perfect place to settel down. Well I guess I better summon my olny friend he says to him self" and lies apoun his heart shaped cat bed and "says man I realy need to get a real bed when I go to planet earth" he fall in to a slumber olny to here a strange noise out side he pulls his 356' revolver and says whos there?'

Unknown Voice: cool you're self maximus its just me.

Maximus o sorry I didnt mean to pull this on you he bows'' and says for give me"

Unknown Voice: all ready did kind kitty the voice says have you picked a place on earth to live for a bit yes I have ive decided to pick mose port canada he smiles and lays the powerfull gun down and says sorry again for pulling this on you"

Unknown Voice: its fine nothing to worry about. Then the voice says its time for u to see my true face the shadow walks out her hair a long beautifule red her green dress and yellow shirt and thin body emrald green eye's look at him with a realy cute smile making a cute pose one hand on her hip and a hand behind her back so cuteness did you miss me?''

Maximus:O my god he blushes and falls to his knees I thought you where dead from the n4 explosion he said with tears in his eye's

Betty: no I was retiering from the glatic gardiens and well since u saved my life I was in you're debt she smeils and helps him up and says I realy am helping you out maximus'

Maximus: well u hade most every one going with you're fake death he looks at her.

Betty: well it was about time for me to retier any way she sits on the chair fixing her her dress, she looks at him so have u realy decied to go to my home town canada?''

Maximus: yes I have im positve I want to go to canada I was hopeing, you would give me a toure of you're lovley home town as well he walks to her.

Betty: well maby I can darling if I have the time im in a thing called the battel of the bands for this year this is my bands break we needed for this I was hopeing you could make it down there if u get the time she looks at him happly.

Maximus: I wouldent miss it for the world my dear she kisses her cheek

Betty: she blushes, and says ur lips are so soft.

Maximus: as are you'res my darling I rember how soft they realy are I hade to do cpr to save ur life she explained.

Betty: betty blushes and says I do rember thats why im helping you get a better life she sits next to him, Then he looks at her softly kissing her lips. Betty falls in to shock and kisses back wrapeing her hands around his waste holding the kiss.

MEAN WILE BACK ON EARTH WITH POLOMA AND THE TWINS JIM AND TIM

Poloma: come on guys you messed up the beat again.

Twin jim: o back off poloma its not his fault he dose that some times he's working on it so why dont you just back off

Twin tim: yea im working on it its not my fault I mess up I do it once in a wile and so do you so please leave it be im still working on it

poloma: shut up both of you we have a lot of work to do so can we just try to get it right please for all of our sakes we cant afford to lose this compution what happens if penelope wins this thing or even deathklok there number 12 in the top country and there not even a freaking country there just a freaking heavy meatel band and climbing she says angrly.

Twin jim: he stands up and drops his drum sticks and says you know what fuck this im out of here I dont need you're anger put on me he walks out the door have fun dieing out there he then slaming it shut"

twin tim: o great now will never win way to go poloma he runs after jim.

Mean wile back at Noah's

he sits there on the couch thinking about betty and where she goes when she leaves and dosent come back for a few hours

Noah: says to him self I love betty but I get scard when she leaves and dosent come back for 3 to 4 hours at a time o well im sure shes fine she can take care of her self more then any other girl I know thats y I fell in love with her well at least I can look forwerd to moveing in with her olny 2 more days till I can have her all to my self he laugh's.

He blushes thinking about her.

MEAN WILE BACK ON MARS

betty: she breaks the kiss and blushes and says wow thats the best kiss ive ever hade in all my life she looks at him and says I better go home now I have to pratces for the battel of the bands and I have olny 3 songs she sighs I need 4 or 5 she laughs

Maximus: he says its ok you'll do good I know you will he kisses her cheek and bids her fare well ill be seeing you realy soon my dear he waves.

Betty: she smiles and says ill see you next time she waves and teleports back to earth.

END OF PART 2 OF 5

NEXT TIME ON BATTEL OF THE BANDS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BETTY ADOPTS FILLINGS FOR MAXIMUS AND HE SHOWS HE LOVES HER AS WELL WILL IT TEAR HER AND NOAH APART WHAT ABOUT POLOMA AND JIM WILL THEY MAKE UP AND BE FRIENDS AGAIN WHAT HAPPENS IF NOAH FIENDS OUT THAT BETTY KISSED MAXIMUS WHAT WILL HE DO OR HOW WILL HE ACT FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN BATTEL OF THE BANDS

ok so heres the ting I dont own any of this but I do own master shogen thats my trade mark and pic if you got a problem then do something about it.


End file.
